


Je suis là.

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Chagrin, Confessions, F/M, Rage, Romance, Saison 5: Episode 7, amour, drame, saison 5
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Lucie et Fred ont du mal à gérer le décès de Moretti.





	Je suis là.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis là.  
> Auteur : AbbyGibbs  
> Série : Caïn  
> Couple : Caïn/Lucie  
> Genre : Drame.  
> Spoilers : Saison 5. Episode 7 : "Western".
> 
> Note d'auteur : je me demande, pourquoi, je me suis arrêtée d'écrire des histoires sur Caïn ? Réponse : je ne le sais pas, je suppose que c'est en grande partie dû au fait, que cette fameuse cinquième saison qui nous faisait miroiter un tas de choses m'a déçue, mais bon, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Ce n'est pas une excuse. Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, blâmer ma muse. Elle paraissait être bien plus déçue que moi et elle m'a laissée tomber.

**Je suis là.**

**Note d'auteur : je me demande, pourquoi, je me suis arrêtée d'écrire des histoires sur Caïn ? Réponse : je ne le sais pas, je suppose que c'est en grande partie dû au fait, que cette fameuse cinquième saison qui nous faisait miroiter un tas de choses m'a déçue, mais bon, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Ce n'est pas une excuse. Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, blâmer ma muse. Elle paraissait être bien plus déçue que moi et elle m'a laissée tomber.**

 

 

 

Alors qu'ils étaient là, à l'enterrement de leur capitaine et ami, Lucie et lui semblaient à des années lumières l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi ? Comme si tout à coup aucun d'eux ne s'avait plus comment agir en présence de l'autre. Frederic Caïn semblait s'être à nouveau rapproché de son ex-femme, Gaëlle. Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

 

~*Caïn*~

 

Oui, son ex-femme et lui avait connu Moretti bien plus longtemps qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas jusque. Fred n'a pas le monopole du chagrin, bordel. Lucie elle aussi avait mal, elle avait besoin de lui. Seulement, il ne semblait pas la voir. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

 

Pourquoi ?

 

Lucie était une nouvelle fois accroupie devant la tombe de Moretti et de ses parents. Il fallait qu'elle vienne lui parler.

 

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous nous avez laissé tomber, hein ? Vous auriez su quoi faire, vous. On se parle à peine. Je n'ai rien contre Gaëlle, je l'aime plutôt bien, même… et si, je pensais qu'elle pouvait le rendre heureux, j'aurais du mal, mais je ne dirai rien. Comme je l'ai fait avec Sonia. Mais pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, Gaëlle lui fait du mal consciemment ou non, j'en sais rien. Ça m'énerve ! Je suis en train de le perdre, Jacques comme ami ou autre chose, je ne sais pas. Mais je suis certaine que je suis en train de le perdre. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?"

 

"Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ?" lui demanda une voix familière.

 

Lucie sursauta légèrement.

 

"Vous m'avez fait peur."

 

"Je suis désolé."

 

"Ça m'étonne que vous sachiez encore comment je m'appelle."

 

Aux mots de la jeune femme. Fred fronça les sourcils. "Pardon ?"

 

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Caïn ne bougea pas fixant la tombe de pierre noire sur laquelle était gravé le nom de son meilleur ami et des parents de celui-ci.

 

Caïn se demandait ce que Lucie sous-entendait par ces mots. Il est vrai que la mort Jacques l'affectait beaucoup, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé même, mais de là à dire qu'il ignorait carrément… non.

 

"Je fais encore le con, c'est ça ?" lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, sans détourner ni son regard, si son fauteuil de la pierre-tombale.

 

"J'ai besoin de vous, moi." Dit-elle, simplement.

 

Fred fit pivoter son fauteuil roulant. Et avança vers elle avec quelques difficultés causées par le fait qu'il roulait sur du gazon.

 

"Vous, vous avez besoin de moi ? Vous n'avez besoin de personne, Lucie."

 

"Vous voyez ? Il recommence ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?"

 

"Euh, à qui vous parlez là ?"

 

"Pourquoi vous faites ça ?"

 

"Pourquoi, je fais quoi, Lucie ?"

 

"L'abruti. Celui qui fait comme si rien ne le touche, jamais ? Votre meilleur ami est parti. Mon mentor s'en est allé et vous vous faites comme si tout cela ne vous fait rien."

 

Caïn la regarda étonner. "C'est ça que vous croyez que je fais ?"

 

Lucie ne répondit pas. Elle le fixa simplement du regard. Après ce qui semblait à chacun d'eux une éternité. La femme lui faisant face, lui posa la question : "Vous faites quoi, dites-le-moi ?"

 

"J'm'occupe. Sinon, je fais vais devenir dingue. J'peux pas m'arrête parce que si je m'écroule, j'me relève plus ! Ce salopard, est parti sans me dire au revoir. Sans nous dire au revoir ! On n'était même pas là ! On n'a rien pu faire, Lucie, bordel, Rien ! Il est mort et nous on est là comme des cons. On n'a rien, pas le moindre petit indice pour savoir dans quelle direction aller, putain ! Il est mort, il reviendra pas." Fred hurlait presque à présent. Les yeux brillants de larmes. Larmes de douleurs mais aussi de rage.

 

Alors qu'elle l'écoutait parler, les larmes lui coulait le long des joues. Lucie se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était trompée. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il y aurait de grandes chances qu'elle aurait vu par-delà l'écran de fumé qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre en place pour se protéger du monde extérieur, Fred était passé maître dans cet art. Lucie aurait dû le comprendre mais son propre chagrin l'avait aveuglée.

 

À présent, elle s'en voulait mais d'un autre coté elle était aussi heureuse qu'il avait enfin extériorisé sa colère et sa douleur par rapport à la mort de Moretti, maintenant, il pourrait enfin avancer.

 

Ce qu'elle vit ensuite, les surpris tous les deux. Elle s'avança vers lui, alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible. Tout d'abord, trop surpris par le comportement de la jeune femme Caïn, ne réagit pas. Puis lentement. Très lentement, il glissa ses bras autour d'elle, ferma les yeux et les larmes se mirent enfin à couler.

 

"Je suis là, Fred. J'suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. Je serais toujours là pour toi, même si tu n'arrives à me le demander." Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

 

En entendant ces mots, Caïn resserra ses bras encore un peu plus autour d'elle.

 

"Il me manque." Dit-il soudain, d'une voix étoffée.

 

"À moi aussi, tu sais. Il me manque tellement !"

 

Fred se désengagea légèrement de l'étreinte de Lucie pour pouvoir la regarder.

 

"Y doit bien se marrer de là-haut. A nous voir chialer tous les deux comme ça. Il nous a laissé une sacrée merde."

 

Lucie ne put s'empêcher de rire à travers ses larmes.

 

"T'es pas possible !"

 

"Quoi, tu penses que j'ai tors ?"

 

"Non, c'est ça qui m'effraye."

 

Maintenant, c'est Fred qui riait. Une belle musique aux oreilles de Lucie.

 

"Contente de te retrouver." Murmura-t-elle.

 

"Excuse-moi."

 

"Pourquoi ?"

 

"D'être un tel con et de n'avoir pas compris."

 

"Pardonne-moi."

 

Fred la regarda étonner. "Hein ?"

 

"Pour les mêmes raisons."

 

"Qu'est-ce que je disais. Il doit bien se marrer." Il se pencha légèrement et effleura de ses lèvres celle de Lucie.

 

"J'aurais pas dû. C'est ça ?"

 

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme assise sur ses genoux, pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Fred. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant un moment. Puis le baiser pris fin. Ils se souriaient.

 

"On ferait peut-être bien de se remettre au travail et d'attraper celui qui à fait ça." Fit remarquer Delambre en se relevant. Il lui prit le bras, elle se retourna pour le regarder, elle sourit, et se pencha vers lui pour un autre baiser.

 

"Fred, je te ferais remarquer qu'on est dans un cimetière."

 

"Je sais." Dit-il, faisant un sourire en coin.

 

Lucie roula les yeux. Caïn était bel et bien de retour pensa-t-elle.

 

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter l'endroit. Lucie le vit. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Fred. "Regarde !"

 

Fred suivit du regard le doit de la jeune femme se tenant debout près de lui.

 

"Comment ? C'est pas possible, il fait plein soleil. Ils n'annoncent pas de plus pour plusieurs jours, il ne peut donc pas y avoir d'arc en ciel. Et pourtant."

 

Fred se mit alors à rire. "C'est Jacques."

 

Lucie le regarda sans comprendre puis elle aussi se mit à rire.

 

"Cet enfoiré, nous observe vraiment de là-haut. Au revoir, Jacques !"

 

Une légère brise se mit à souffler alors que Fred et Lucie quittèrent le cimetière côte à côte souriant et confiant que malgré toutes les tragédies que la vie pouvait leur envoyer ils en sortiraient plus fort tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux.

 

Fin.

 

 

 

Merci de l'avoir lue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
